


Saboteur

by Migliaccio



Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Everybody knows, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: “我知道你在那里。”
Relationships: Kevin De Bruyne/Thibaut Courtois
Series: 你渣男？我渣男？ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845691
Kudos: 1





	Saboteur

**Author's Note:**

> 渣男系列第二部 5：破坏者  
> Jenga：叠叠乐，可以做得非常巨型，越大越好玩，失智的快乐  
> 

桌上摆着一副巨型Jenga，没有人知道是谁为他们准备的。埃登看到的时候非常兴奋，拖着他们围到那堆木条周围。“可以玩一晚上呢。”他说，卢卡库笑他无聊。他们俩兴致勃勃地摆好一圈椅子，拉来了默滕斯，德布劳内也像是理所当然似的被拖了过去。默滕斯叉着腰站在桌边，想了想，提高嗓门，喊来了坐在沙发前打游戏的几个人。过了一会儿，维尔通亨、阿尔德韦雷尔德和维尔马伦也慢吞吞地挤了过来。

“这么多人怎么玩？”德布劳内说。

“每一轮输掉的人退出，”库尔图瓦盯着那堆相当高的木条说，他回答完之后才发现提问的人是德布劳内，但德布劳内觉得他把那丝不自在掩盖得很好，“很快的，我相信我们中不少人手指不太协调。”

德布劳内没有应声，阿扎尔随即说：“好的，那就按蒂博说的，输掉的人要用马克笔在脸上画画。”这个问题就这么解决了。

事实上，结果确实如库尔图瓦所猜。场面一片混乱，库尔图瓦有几轮还没有上场就有人输了，这里边就包括一开始最来劲的埃登；查德利、维特塞尔和索尔根几乎是故意输掉的，迫不及待地想回去继续他们的电子竞技；有几个人刚开始觉得挺有意思，几轮后就难免兴趣缺缺，开始给还在比赛的人捣乱。出局之后，这堆脸上画着马克笔印的家伙在后边的另一张桌子上打起了牌，起初在打赌他们谁下一个输，后边又开始分散开来各玩各的。总而言之，最后这桌上剩下了四个人：维尔通亨，默滕斯，库尔图瓦，还有德布劳内。

德布劳内并不觉得抽木条有多好玩，但他并不打算找借口离开这张桌子。他觉得非常平静，他也用不着和库尔图瓦说话。昨天的比赛之前，库尔图瓦站在他身后。他在出门前做了一分钟的心理建设，怀着一种他经过计算的、理所应当的冷静碰了碰他，库尔图瓦受宠若惊般地回应了，让他发现当他能够保持冷静的时候看，蒂博其实并不是那么滴水不进的。只要他自己主动就能胜过库尔图瓦，这个简单的新规则令德布劳内没有脾气，又总让他隐隐有些恼火。他看了一眼库尔图瓦的侧脸，库尔图瓦垂着眼睛，低着头看他的手机。德布劳内晓得他没有在看什么东西，他翻着手机，因为他不愿意抬头，他不想对上德布劳内的目光，或者说不敢在他们朋友在场的时候看向德布劳内。

维尔通亨和默滕斯语气亲热地说着垃圾话。他们并不觉得和德布劳内他们呆在一起有什么不舒服的，就像所有人那样。没有人在意他们俩了，就像没有人会在意抽木条比赛的冠军是谁。他们不会忘记，不会提起，但一年又一年，他们终于不会再在意了。这不得不说是他们俩共同的努力成果：在训练中间，库尔图瓦偶尔会沉默地将水壶从德布劳内的身后递给他；他们同桌吃饭的时候，德布劳内会平静地在库尔图瓦需要时递给他盐罐和胡椒瓶；他们总是在和除了彼此之外的人说话，中间永远隔着一两个人，但他们从不离彼此坐得太远。

这是一个完美的平衡，是几年前的德布劳内认为最理想的、最冷酷的、对所有人都好的一种平衡。只是那个时候他们想做却做不到，如今他们不费什么力就做到了。他起初赞美时间，而在这种平衡持续了一段日子之后，德布劳内开始意识到，这里边中间有些地方令他隐隐约约地觉得不自然。德布劳内觉得自己现在对库尔图瓦怀有的是一种平静的、温和的恨意，就像人讨厌自己从小就不爱吃的某种食物似的，他从小就不怎么喜欢库尔图瓦。这是一种无端而生，却被熟悉和亲密逐渐滋养出来的恨意。

在他胡思乱想的时候，“哎呀！”维尔通亨懊恼地叹了一声，木条在他手里倒了下来，倒在默滕斯的身上。默滕斯揉着自己的头顶，德布劳内站起身，替他们俩捡木条，“这样扬就是第四了。”他说。

“是第三，”默滕斯趴在桌子下边，声音轻快又柔和，“我之前就输啦，你没看到吗，凯文？”

德布劳内愣了一下，维尔通亨用他那种探究的、锋利的眼神看了他一眼；他看向库尔图瓦，坚信库尔图瓦和他一样茫然，但库尔图瓦也回给他一副“你没看到吗”的表情。德布劳内皱了皱眉。默滕斯从桌子下钻了出来，把怀里的木条堆到桌上，他们三个一起把木条重新垒好。他听见默滕斯说：“我们去找点喝的吧，扬？”他看见维尔通亨点了点头，他们俩一起离开了。

他和库尔图瓦都没有马上讲话。他们身后正好爆发出一阵吵闹，不知道是谁输了，或者是谁赢了。他们俩都不在意。德布劳内看了他一眼，慢吞吞地把自己的椅子拖到桌边，站起身，从最上边抽走了一根木条。库尔图瓦就像是在等他先做出动作似的，学着他的样子把椅子拉近，从下边抽走了一根。

他们沉默地玩着这个无聊的游戏，这个只有他们两人在乎的游戏。库尔图瓦有时候很磨蹭，他有时皱着眉，有时咬咬嘴唇，他是真的在计算自己该抽走哪一根，以及德布劳内会因此选择哪一根，他接下来又会再抽走哪一根。在之前那十几轮游戏里，他从来没有这么做过。德布劳内靠着椅背，撑着下巴，看着库尔图瓦那副认真过头的模样。他是否在用认真掩饰沉默？掩饰紧张？掩饰他可能会暴露出来的一切？从什么时候开始，他们俩之间变成库尔图瓦需要在德布劳内面前掩饰什么了？

“你昨晚去哪儿了？”德布劳内说。他声音不大，足够让库尔图瓦听见。他知道自己很享受这种先行一步的愉悦，尤其是在他相信库尔图瓦摸不准他心思的时候。

库尔图瓦看了他一眼，表情平静，毫无破绽：“我来敲过你的门，你不在，我就走了。”

他的语气和表情一样平淡。就像他以前和德布劳内睡觉之前，德布劳内故意在他面前细数自己或真或假的其他床伴时的表情。他每次都摆着这副讨人厌的神态，在床边脱下自己的上衣，还会故意活动一下肩膀。“是吗，凯文？”他的语气也是这样平淡，你听不出他心里在想什么，只能发现那一丝仿佛带着鄙夷和了然的嘲讽。

德布劳内被这副表情激起一阵莫名其妙的烦躁，“我问的是你去哪儿了，”他一把抽走了他看中的第一根木条，“而不是你怎么没有来找我。”

一说出口，德布劳内立刻就发现了这句话听起来有多奇怪，他的嘴巴在大脑能思考之前就说出了他心里的第一个想法。他们没有约好，比赛开始前他碰了一下库尔图瓦的手腕，库尔图瓦碰了一下他的后背，这就能算是约好吗？况且即使约好了，他也从来不会刻意等库尔图瓦来他的房间。他晚上打游戏，看视频，该几点睡觉就几点睡觉，如果他真的非常需要来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他也就会干脆地直接去找库尔图瓦。爱来不来，德布劳内总是这个态度，但是这句话就像是他有多在意库尔图瓦昨天晚上为什么没有来找他似的。他都能猜到库尔图瓦的反应——“干你什么事？”这是最之前的库尔图瓦；“你难道在等我来操你吗，凯文？”这是稍后一些的库尔图瓦；“那你又去哪儿了呢，凯文？”这是最近的库尔图瓦。无论哪一种，德布劳内都打定主意要让他晓得自己并不在乎他们俩之间这种可以算是没有的约定。当然，他相信库尔图瓦知道，并且库尔图瓦也不在乎。

但是这个库尔图瓦沉默了一下，说：“我找不到你，凯文。”

德布劳内被这句话惊得喉咙一紧，但他没有表现出来，好在库尔图瓦也没有看向他，而是慢吞吞地抽走了他自己之前就计算好的那根木条，“我不知道你在哪里，于是我下楼走了走，就回去睡觉了。”他补充，把木条扔在旁边的小盒里，坦然自若地、礼貌地看了德布劳内一眼，示意他继续，又把目光移开了。

再一次，就像这几年的每一次，德布劳内的心里又为了库尔图瓦说的一句话开始翻江倒海。但这不是愤怒，不是烦躁，也不是厌恶。这种感觉什么都不是，但如果一定要和过去的某个时刻比较，这就像是那许多年前，在所有的一切发生之前的亨克的那个冬天，那个暖气热得人发晕的房间里，那个赤裸着上身的库尔图瓦，和那句没有得到任何回应的：“说出去我能得到什么呢？”

这两个瞬间毫无共同点，又毫无区别。所以就像那个时候一样，德布劳内没有回答。

他打量着这副高塔，无比认真地计算着下一根木条应该如何选择，就像库尔图瓦那样，他开始以一种非常刻意的专心思考自己的下一个动作。卢卡库从库尔图瓦那一侧的后面路过，他拍了拍库尔图瓦的肩：“谁要输了？”他们俩笑了几句，德布劳内一边抽木条一边说：“你怎么离开座位了，罗梅卢，你又输啦？”卢卡库对他比了一个中指，到台球桌边去了。

德布劳内感谢卢卡库，这个小插曲让他们俩之间最诡异的那一瞬间就这样轻巧地滑了过去。他也知道，这不一定是件好事。这下他会永远记得这个瞬间，他会永远记得这句语气平淡的话，他会在心里翻来覆去地想库尔图瓦说这句话时的声音，表情，眼睛，和他交握在一起的十指。他不知道库尔图瓦为什么要选择这样回答，为什么说这个词，用这个句子，而他敢打赌，库尔图瓦和他一样对自己说出的这句话茫然不解。他们俩跌跌撞撞，互相扭打着、撕咬着走到现在，没少在对方面前做愚蠢的跳梁小丑，如今却假惺惺地在一张桌子的两边避开对方的眼神。为什么避开？为什么不避开？为什么看向对方？为什么不看向对方？

库尔图瓦轻轻叹了口气。他叹气的声音又让德布劳内心里的怪异感变得更沉重了。昨天晚上的比赛——德布劳内非常努力才让自己不过度在意这件事——库尔图瓦犹豫着，小心翼翼地、试探似地把手放在了他的腰后。德布劳内不会像个白痴一样为这种动作小题大做，他努力忍住了惊慌失措，但是他无对自己撒谎。他永远无法就他们两人的事情对自己撒谎。

德布劳内不习惯任何人的触碰，但尤其不喜欢库尔图瓦的触碰。库尔图瓦知道这一点。但是在他们小时候，其实不完全是这样的。库尔图瓦碰他确实会令他不自在，令他紧张，但也会带来一种下一秒他们就会被人发现的刺激，和那个人人喜欢的库尔图瓦正在不动神色偷偷找机会碰他带来的喜悦。那个时候人们喜欢他，但人们更喜欢库尔图瓦，德布劳内那时很不明白是为什么：没有人看得出这个家伙只在乎他自己吗？他固然沉迷于库尔图瓦的那种微不足道的触碰，那种轻浮又真实的在意，但他知道，正因为他了解库尔图瓦是这种人，他才会放心地和库尔图瓦鬼混在一起。他们俩保护好自己，只想着自己，这就达成了一种幼稚的、初始的平衡。打破平衡的人无法继续游戏，就像这愚蠢的Jenga。

“我们小时候也玩过这种东西。”德布劳内说，他似乎是有意提起过去，但又没有任何目的，“像这么大的。”他解释，“平时都是迷你的。”

“是的。”库尔图瓦像是松了口气似地同意，“你玩迷你Jenga玩得很烂。”

“那又怎样？木头倒了，但是我没有输。”德布劳内笑了一下，库尔图瓦也扯了扯嘴唇。德布劳内又看向这座渐渐开始变得危险的木条塔，“这个我必须认真些，我毕竟不想被木头砸脑袋。”

库尔图瓦指了指自己，“按照我们刚才十几轮观察的结果，”他的语气略带嘲讽，但并无恶意，是德布劳内从十几年前开始就非常熟悉的语气，就是他稍稍歪着脑袋，说“凯文？”的那种语气，“你站在我这一侧，倒掉的时候就会掉到地上，不会砸到你。”

“你凭什么觉得我这次就会输给你？”德布劳内冷笑着哼了一声，“怎么就不能是你被木头砸脑袋？”

库尔图瓦才是那个破坏平衡的人。他做了那件事，打破了最初的平衡，迎来了狂风暴雨，迎来了海市蜃楼的倒塌。所有的暴怒和厌恶，所有的对抗和辱骂，那些比起亲昵来更像是互相发泄的亲热，那些情绪发泄的断口，那些小时候心照不宣的相处，那些在痛苦时满含怨愤却毫不犹豫的支撑，都摆在他们俩之间那副无形天平的两端。这十年来德布劳内现在光是回想就觉得脑子疲倦不堪的细微的变化，无一不是他们俩在前进的过程中找到的暂时的平衡。他们俩现如今这轻松愉快的对话，也是之前他们从未想到能达到的平衡。

德布劳内曾经满怀恶意地预想过如今这种状态，坚信到这个时候他们俩就能摆脱彼此，但他并没有预料到如今这些奇怪的感情变化。他明明站在天平上，却觉得自己依然身处悬崖边缘。他们俩之间的性爱也越来越奇怪，变得沉默、温和又磨蹭，一次又一次，就像两个筋疲力竭的傻瓜在绕着圈儿耗干对方的最后一丝力气——德布劳内不知道如果他现在继续和库尔图瓦睡觉，得到的到底是什么。他在库尔图瓦的爱抚中总能获取一些安慰，他也知道库尔图瓦能从他身上得到同样的安慰。这令德布劳内有些恐惧，因为他意识到，无论他们两人的性爱被什么所主导，自己从来都能在和库尔图瓦睡觉这件事上得到安慰。

“我并不介意被木头砸脑袋。”库尔图瓦站起身，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，从上往下打量这座千疮百孔的木条塔，活动了一下胳膊，“总有一个时间点，需要有人打破平衡。”他随即做出了选择，塔并没有倒下，他有些得意，挑衅似地瞟了一眼德布劳内，“如果害怕，你一开始就该放弃游戏。”

那个十几岁的库尔图瓦在他们鬼混之后说：如果你有什么顾虑，我们随时可以停止。如今快要三十岁的他们俩坐在一起玩木条游戏，这个库尔图瓦说：如果害怕，你一开始就该放弃游戏。德布劳内抿了抿嘴唇，不知道自己笑的究竟是他自己还是库尔图瓦。他们从来没想过要放弃游戏，正如他没有想过要试着不去恨库尔图瓦，正如库尔图瓦也没有想过要抛开他们俩之间的一切。在他们达成这种新的平衡之后，有一次他们一起过夜，德布劳内发现库尔图瓦快要睡着时一时兴起，从后边主动亲吻了一下他的后脖颈。他在亲吻之后退了回去，躺在自己的那半床上，看见背对着他的库尔图瓦顿了顿，仿佛突然惊醒，又不让自己从梦中醒来；他蜷缩了一下肩膀，慢慢地用手抓住了他自己的胳膊，像是在克制什么，更像是紧紧地抱住了他自己。

那仅仅只是一个吻而已。嘴唇触碰皮肤，只是一个再简单不过的触碰。德布劳内难以描述自己那时的感受，他也翻过身，闭上眼睛。厌恶是真实的，仇恨也是真实的，但有些恨之外的东西已经从掩盖着的废墟下边露了出来，背对着他，盖着一条薄被，无声地躺在那里。 _恨是什么？容忍是什么？ **爱又是什么**_ **？**

“小心点，蒂博。”德布劳内抽完自己的那根木条，坐回自己的椅子。他靠着椅背，脊椎绷紧成一条直线，看着桌上的塔，“马上就会摇摇欲坠。”

库尔图瓦停下来，看向他。德布劳内抬起头，看着库尔图瓦的眼睛。他们都不知道对方在自己的眼睛里看到了什么，他们也不知道自己的眼睛正在表达什么。库尔图瓦的脸上也没有表情，但他看起来像是心里有什么东西正在被撕扯着，那双深色的眼睛微微眯了一下，平静、黯淡又毫无感情，仿佛在努力掩盖着那些将要暴露出来的东西。德布劳内脑子里闪过一个念头：有些时候，蒂博确实没有人们想的那么难懂。

德布劳内绝对不会承认，他绝对不会让库尔图瓦知道，昨天晚上他听见库尔图瓦敲他的门时，他正坐在自己的床上，没有穿上衣，床头柜上放着安全套、润滑油，一些他刚刚用过的小工具。他刚刚把自己洗干净，准备好了一切，但他没有应声，没有给库尔图瓦开门。他就静静地坐在床上，一点声音都不发，听着那几声克制的、刻意压抑的敲门声，和库尔图瓦相信屋内无人时安静离开的脚步声。

“一切都会摇摇欲坠。”德布劳内喃喃地说。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> “恨是什么？容忍是什么？爱又是什么？”来自于一句梭罗鸡汤的化用：恨比爱能容忍更多。  
> 「Hate can pardon more than love. — Henry David Thoreau」
> 
> 我个人认为，恨比爱能原谅更多，恨比爱能宽恕更多是对这句话更加直接准确的翻译方式。选择“容忍”会绕远一些，但我认为这个词最贴合这个系列中的两人，也是想要引申化用圣经中那段著名的对爱的解读：
> 
> 「爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈。— 哥林多前书13:4」
> 
> 想来想去还是把这个思路写出来XD希望多少能有表达一些东西吧
> 
>   
> 参考的现实时间点应该是一目了然的，不展开了  
> 对不起，说是脏话系列没有后续但还是有了，不要怪我，怪他们（怪你


End file.
